The invention relates to an automatic deploying vehicle mounted antenna. More particularly, the invention relates to a system which allows an antenna system to be used in conjunction with a vehicle, wherein the antenna is stored in a protective manner while the vehicle is in motion, and is automatically deployed when the vehicle is stationary.
The most common vehicle used for interstate trucking is the tractor/trailer combination. Such trucks include a tractor portion, which houses the engine and the driver. Many of these modern tractors have a cab with living quarters behind and above the driver""s seat. These living quarters often have many of the conveniences found in larger mobile homes.
One important xe2x80x9cmodernxe2x80x9d convenience to most drivers is television. When in a layover in a strange place, there is often little else to do but watch television. Unfortunately, in many of these places standard VHF and even UHF signals are weak or non-existent. The trucker is often relegated to watching a single channel, dominated by static and snow.
Satellite television can theoretically open a world of choices for the trucker. Some satellite television systems can even provide high-speed internet access for an otherwise isolated trucker. U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,809 to Putman et al. discloses a mounting bracket for mounting a satellite antenna on top of the cab of a tractor/trailer. However, satellite television antennas can be both fragile and expensive. Accordingly, a visible satellite antenna, mounted on the roof of the truck, both invites theft and damage while on the road.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,065 to Sherwood et al. discloses a deployable satellite antenna for use with vehicles. The antenna has a deployed position where it is oriented toward the sky, and a parked position, wherein it is folded so that the dish is oriented downward. Unfortunately, even when in the parked position, Sherwood is still left xe2x80x9cout in the openxe2x80x9d, where it is vulnerable to the elements, road hazards, vandalism and theft.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to provide a vehicle mounted antenna system which allows a satellite antenna to be deployed such that it has an unobstructed line-of-sight with the sky, yet can be stowed such that it is fully hidden from view and protected from damage. Accordingly, the antenna system employs a unique cabinet design wherein the antenna assembly pivots upward to a horizontal position for use, and downward to a vertical position for storage behind closing doors.
It is another object of the invention to provide a vehicle mounted antenna system which automatically deploys when the vehicle is parked, and stows when the antenna assembly enters its storage position. Accordingly, the vehicle mounted antenna system has controls which are provided in the cab and which allow the antenna to be deployed. In addition, the antenna system detects when the antenna assembly enters its storage (parked) position, and initiates the process of stowing the antenna assembly within the cabinet. Further, detection and alarm systems are provided to warn the driver that the antenna is deployed if the driver attempts to move the vehicle.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a system which accomplishes deployment and stowage in a fully automatic fashion. Accordingly, the system is configured so that the platform pushes the doors open as it pivots upward to the horizontal position, and pulls the doors closed when it pivots downward to the vertical position.
The invention is a antenna deployment system, for use in mounting an antenna assembly to a vehicle having a vertical surface. The deployment system is housed within a cabinet having sides, a rear, a bottom, an open top, an open front, and cabinet doors which selectively close the cabinet front. A platform is hingeably mounted to the cabinet rear and is capable of entering a deployed horizontal position wherein the platform extends across the open top for allowing the antenna assembly itself to enter an operative position, and a stowed vertical position wherein the antenna assembly is parked against the platform and wherein the antenna assembly is retracted safely within the cabinet and is closed therein by the cabinet doors.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.